Heretofore it has been known that carbon brake discs are especially adapted for implementation in aircraft braking systems. However, it has equally become apparent that carbon brake systems demonstrate an initial torque peak of high amplitude. Accordingly, the first application of the brakes upon landing often results in a deep skid, causing the antiskid system of the aircraft to initialize its modulator at a level characterized by the inordinately high torque characteristic of the carbon brake on initial application. As is well known in the art, the modulator serves to control the average brake pressure during the braking operation and, if initialized as a function of a brake characteristic which terminates after the initial brake application, reduces the efficiency of the overall braking system. Of course, it is well known in the art that the high torque characteristic of carbon brakes substantially disappears after the first brake application and, in that regard, is substantially a transient signal.
There is accordingly a need in the art to negate the effect of the high torque transient of carbon brakes in order to achieve more efficient operation of the antiskid signal earlier in the braking operation for more effective braking of the vehicle.